Hobit
by Balsamist
Summary: Parodia i dziwna plątanina wątków autorki, czyli: Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter mówiący jedynie Mi, dziwne rasy, psychopatyczna czarownica i wiele innych. Ostrzeżenie! Proszę nie brać tego poważnie 3
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort był dziś w dobrym nastroju. Śmierciożercy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą, ponieważ żaden z nich nie oberwał klątwą. Bardzo lubili takie dni. Nawet ci, którzy zawiedli nie zostali ukarani. Tom wszedł do swojej sypialni z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry Potter zniknął z powierzchni ziemii i Dumbledore będzie miał problemy. Zachichotał szaleńczo delektując się wyobrażeniami starań tego starca. Pewnie nie chciał, by media się o tym dowiedziały. Już on zrobi wszystko, by było inaczej. Właśnie wysłał anonimową notatkę do proroka, a konkretniej Rity Skeeter. Ta zrobi mu piekło na ziemi.

Nagle usłyszał szelest dochodzący z jego łóżka. Natychmiast zrobił się czujny. Jeśli to jakiś skrzat, to zabije go własnymi rękami. Wyciągnął różdżkę mając na końcu języka zaklęcie torturujące. Nagle spod pierzyny wyskoczyła czarnowłosa głowa. Lord Voldemort stanął jak wryty. Harry Potter patrzył się na niego. Nie zauważając reakcji znów zakopał się w pościel.

-Mi?- pisnął patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę zielnymi oczkami. Wyglądał na niego spod uniesionego kawałka kołdry. Tom podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Miał ochotę kogoś teraz zabić. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodziła ani jak on się tu dostał.

-Rozumiesz, co mówię Potter?- spytał Tom obserwując najmniejszy ruch chłopaka. Nadal był czujny. To mogła być pułapka. Jeśli nie- chłopak był naprawdę głupi.

-Mi.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Czerny pan westchnął obawiając się, że to będzie jedyny dźwięk, jaki usłyszy do złotego chłopca.-Mi?- chłopak przekrzywił głowę.

-Potter.- warknął w jego stronę. Wskazał na siebie palcem-Tom.

-Ttto…-mruknął niepewnie chłopak.

-Dobrze ci idzie.- zachęcił go mężczyzna nie wiedząc, czy to coś da.- Dawaj dalej.

-To-Miiiiiiii~!- pisnął chłopak z beztroskim uśmiechem, Tom za to miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Chłopak wskazał na niego.-To-mii.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Harry wskazał na szafkę nocną.

-To-mii!- Chyba jednak coś mu nie wyszło. Westchnął pocierając nasadę nosa. Miał za to wrażenie, że ten przeklęty chłopak świetnie się bawi.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nie Harry.- wziął jego delikatną dłoń i wskazał palcem na siebie. Starał się być cierpliwy.- Tom.

-Mi.- chłopak przytaknął. Tom spojrzał mu w oczy i delikatnie wszedł do jego umysłu. Harry nie protestował. Wewnątrz panowała głucha cisza. Albo coś się stało albo to naprawdę by głupi jak but. Nagle usłyszał ciche „Mi" obok siebie. Spojrzał na smutną, udręczoną bólem twarz.

-Możesz mówić?- spytał klękając przed chłopcem.

-Mogę.- odpowiedział cicho Harry.- Tutaj tak.

-Czemu na zewnątrz nie mówisz?- Spytał patrząc na niego. Miał podkrążone oczy i zszarzałą skórę. Ogólnie wydawało mu się, że chłopak zaczyna się robić przezroczysty i powoli znika.

-Bo jestem tu zamknięty.- odpowiedział wskazując na mur niedaleko.-A raczej moja umiejętność powiedzenia czegoś więcej niż „mi".

„Życzę miłego ponownego tresowania Dropsie

Kiedyś oddana Sekketsu."

„A i jeszcze jedno….- Voldemort podążał za śladami kropek na ścianie umysłu chłopaka.- Turlaj dropsa~! 3"

Tom zgrzytnął zębami. Musiał znaleźć tą wariatkę kimkolwiek była. Inaczej niczego się nie dowie, a bardzo chciał mieć pojęcie dlaczego ktoś wplątał go w ten cały bajzel. Harry spojrzał na niego zrezygnowany.

-Dumbledore cię wyrzucił?- chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

-Uciekłem. Nie mogłem wytrzymać tego, że jestem tylko złotym chłopcem.- powiedział ze zbolałą miną. Położył się na twardej wysuszonej ziemi.- Ja tylko chcę spokoju, nic więcej. Nie chcę być potem politykiem, twarzą ministerstwa i marionetką tego starca.

Tomowi nagle przypomniał się on sam, jako dziecko. Byli z Harrym tacy podobni. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? No tak. Za każdym razem gdy go widział walczy o swoje ciało. Po za tym próbował go zabić, bo taka była jego rola.

-Moje dziedzictwo.- powiedział cicho.- Uważaj, bo niedługo się objawi. Może być dla ciebie bardzo użyteczne, jeśli rozwinie się prawidłowo.

-Co to za dziedzictwo?- spytał patrząc na niego. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

-Przepraszam Tom, ale nie mam już sił. Pilnowałem, żeby bariera cię nie wyrzuciła. Muszę odpocząć, wyjaśnię ci później.- Tom wyszedł z jego umysłu i spojrzał na smutnego chłopca przed sobą. Nie wiedział czy ten Harry miał jakikolwiek kontakt z częścią zamkniętą za murem.

-Rozumiesz mnie?- spytał mając nadzieję, że choć część świadomości pozostała na swoim miejscu.

-Trrr.- chłopak widocznie starał się coś powiedzieć. A co jeśli „Mi" również coś znaczyło? Mogło oznaczać jego imię.-To-mii.- chłopiec wskazał na szafkę, a potem spojrzał na niego.- To-mii!

Voldemort podszedł do mebla i otworzył szafkę. Znalazł w niej fiolkę krwi. Spjrzał na nią zdziwiony marszcząc brwi. Skąd to cholerstwo brało się u niego w domu.

-Se.- powiedział chłopak niewyraźnie.-Se-tsu.

-Sekketsu? To jest jej krew.- chłopak przytaknął i uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie. Tom pogłaskał go po włosach i wyszedł z pokoju. Harry zakopał się w pościeli i udał się do krainy snów. Musiał rzeczywiście być zmęczony, bo od razu usnął spokojnie.

Musiał pomóc Tomowi. Drops musiał coś zrobić tej dziewczynie, skoro ta zrobiła mu coś takiego. Przynajmniej przeprosiła i wyrwała go ze złotej klatki. Teraz leżał w łóżku swojego nemezis i o dziwo czuł się tak bezpieczny jak nigdy. Miał dopiero 15 lat i chciał spokoju. Nie kłamstw i wojny, a Tom wydawał się zadziwiająco miły. Z tego, co słyszał byli podobni. Zachowywali się tak jakby już wcześniej mieli na siebie wpływ. W dodatku Tom miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania. Po przemianie był bardzo atrakcyjny i Harry nie mógł tego nie zauważyć.

Miał ostre rysy, pod którymi krył się troskliwy facet. W dodatku nigdy nie spał na tak wygodnym łóżku. Wieczorem pewnie go z niego wygoni i karze spać na podłodze, ale to nic. Teraz miał zamiar się zdrzemnąć. Miał nadzieję szybko porozmawiać z Sekketsu, a mieli nieokreśloną ilość czasu. Tak naprawdę już mogło być za późno.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom nie wiedział, o jakim dziedzictwie mówi Harry, dlatego po oddaniu fiolki z krwią Severusowi zaszył się w swojej bibliotece. Rozkazał też Lucjuszowi zdobyć akta Harry'ego. Nie było to takie trudne. Minister nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo nikogo poza sobą i Voldemortowi było to na rękę. Później najwyżej minister zwieje i naród będzie winić dropsa za tak nieudolny wybór.

Po niespełna dwóch godzinach miał dokumentacje nie tylko Harry'ego, ale też pięciu pokoleń wstecz. Lucjusz spisał się nad wyraz dobrze i był z tego zadowolony. Oprócz tego zaproponował swoją pomoc i wezwanie znającego się na magicznych dziedzictwach Rudolphusa.

Lestrange przybył po dziesięciu minutach. Wiedział, że może im ufać. Objaśnił im całą sytuację. Obaj od zawsze byli przy nim. Znali również drugą stronę Toma i odróżniali ją od maski, dzięki której nadal wywoływał strach.

Sekketsu mogła być bardzo potężnym sprzymierzeńcem i w dodatku nie posługiwała się czarami takimi jak wszyscy. W umyśle Harry'ego widział wiele linii, ale nie wyczuwał magii. Póki nie dostanie wyników krwi od Severusa mógł się zając Harrym.

Przeglądali dokumenty od najstarszego pokolenia, jednak nie udało im się znaleźć nic, co naprowadzałoby na trop dziedzictwa. Lucjusz wrócił do ministerstwa przewracając je do góry nogami nim znalazł dokumenty szóstego pokolenia za Harrym. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni, którzy pochodzili z linii rodowej Potterów mieli do siebie przypisaną nazwę dziedzictwa. Jednak nawet Rudolphus nie znał takich stworzeń jak Hobbity. Tym razem to Lestrange musiał zawitać w swoim domu i zebrać kilka najstarszych ksiąg. Problem był tylko z transportem, ponieważ książki mogły nie przetrwać aportacji czy podróży kominkiem.

W Riddle Sorrow znalazły się dopiero dwie godziny później. Po kilkuset ostrożnie przerzucanych stronach i odcyfrowywaniu wyblakłych hieroglifów Angielskie książki okazały się pudłem.

Została tylko skandynawska księga napisana runami, którą tylko Tom mógł przeczytać z łatwością. Pozostała dwójka nie radziła sobie z nimi tak dobrze, bo nigdy nie było im to potrzebne. Księga zawierała również opisy pogańskich rytuałów, które we współczesnym magicznym świecie były zakazane.

-Hobbity to stworzenia, które trudno sobie wyobrazić. Są to magowie żywiołów wykorzystujący runy. W mugolskim chrześcijaństwie są odpowiednikami aniołów, a konkretniej jednego z wyższych szczebli- serafinów. Posiadają dwie lub trzy pary skrzydeł, które pojawiają się w wieku 16 lat.- przerwał na chwilę przetrawiając ostatnie zdanie.- Przy wychodzeniu skrzydeł najważniejsze jest, by młody Hobbit czuł się bezpieczny. Powinny być przy nim przynajmniej dwie osoby, które będą pilnować kierunku wychodzenia skrzydeł.

Są to stworzenia bardzo kruche i delikatne. Lubią różnego rodzaju pieszczoty i czułości. Są bardzo lojalne, ale łatwo je przestraszyć. Na gniew raczej nikt nie chciałby się narażać. Mają jednego partnera przez całe życie i jest to osoba, która jest dla nich idealna pod względem zarówno genetycznym jak i magicznym. Odnotowano jednak nieliczne przypadki posiadania dwóch partnerów. Gdy hobit jest szczęśliwy z jego skrzydeł spada pył wykorzystywany w lecznictwie. Potrafi on w sekundę zaleczyć śmiertelną ranę, ale jest bardzo trudny do uzyskania.

W XV wieku hobity za uprawianie czarów były kierowane na stos. Ich populacja zmalała gwałtownie do kilku potomków. W XVI i XVII wieku ostatnia gałąź została zamordowana.

Tom odłożył księgę ostrożnie i spojrzał na zamyślonych śmierciożerców.

-Można powiedzieć, że Harry jest połączeniem wszystkich magicznych stworzeń.- Lestrange zachichotał- I lubi się łasić.-podsumował inteligentnie. Tom prychnął zastanawiając się jakie skutki to może mieć dla nich.


	4. Chapter 4

-Martwią mnie te skrzydła.- powiedział krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Znajdę kogoś zaufanego.- zapewnił Rudolphus.

-Nie musisz.- odpowiedział Lucjusz.- Ja i Draco jesteśmy willami, nie będzie z tym problemu.

-A powiesz mi, czemu dopiero dzisiaj się o tym dowiedziałem?- Spytał Tom unosząc brew. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś coś przed nim ukrywał. Jego magia chciała się wyrwać i ukatrupić mężczyznę, jednak się powstrzymał.

-Nie chciałem narażać Draco na wychodzenie ze śmierciożercami. Miał udawać tchórza. Wile przyciągają ludzi, a nie chce, żeby coś mu się stało.- Powiedział krzywiąc się. Jego syn mógłby być w niebezpieczeństwie. Poza tym magiczne stworzenia nie miały takich praw jak czarodzieje. Nakładano na nie wiele restrykcji, jeśli chciały wśród nich żyć.

-Rozumiem, ale to może być przydatne. Może nawet wygralibyśmy poprzednią wojnę.- Powiedział Tom niechętnie wstając.

-Przepraszam, ale pytam się regularnie wili o zdanie i wszyscy od początku chcieli pozostać neutralni.- Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, że Lucjusz zawsze by mu pomógł, ale gdyby podpadli willom mieliby jeszcze gorzej.

-Rudolphusie, co z twoją żoną?- Mężczyzna prychnął, a Lucjusz uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

-Jeśli mógłbyś jej tak nie nazywać.- Lestrange skrzywił się.- Totalnie jej odbiło. To już nie jest Bella.

-Mi?- usłyszeli na korytarzu.-To-Miiiii~!

Lucjusz i Rudolphus zakryli usta dłońmi, a czarny pan rzucił im tylko spojrzenie bazyliszka. Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na siedzącego po turecku Harry'ego. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko przydużą koszulkę Toma.

-Co ty tu robisz?- Voldemort ustawił go w pionie i pogłaskał po głowie. Zastanawiało go też skąd wziął jego ubranie.

-Mi!- pisnął chłopak, przytulając się do niego. Rzeczywiście lubił się łasić.

-Może ty mnie rozumiesz, ale ja ciebie nie.- powiedział czarnoksiężnik. Chłopak posmutniał słysząc ostry ton Riddla. Mężczyzna zreflektował się natychmiast.- Powinieneś się cieplej ubrać albo przynajmniej założyć buty.

-Miiiii.- pisnął cicho Harry. Był przybity. Tom przeklął w myślach.

-Chodź tu mały.- Lucjusz zdjął koc z fotela i założył na chłopaka.- Ciepło ci?

-Mi.- Harry przytulił się, a Lucjusz pogłaskał go po głowie tak jakby to było normalne. Pozostała dwójka patrzyła się na nich zdziwiona.- Miiiiii~!

-U wili to normalne.- stwierdził spokojnie blondyn.- Jestem zaborczym stworzeniem. Myślisz, że dlaczego Draco jest taki ostrożny? Na pewno nie dlatego, że ma samozaparcie.

-Będziesz jego tatusiem.- Tom i Rudolphus wybuchli śmiechem. Tom musiał oprzeć się o framugę.

-Uuuuuu.- Harry zasłonił uszy i skrzywił się.

-Ciszej.- syknął Lucjusz i pogłaskał po głowie młodego Hobita. Wile musiały być z nimi spokrewnione, skoro zachowywał się tak otwarcie. Albo wyczuwał to, że nie chcą go skrzywdzić.

-Mi?- chłopak rozejrzał się niepewnie.- Mi?- skierował wielkie oczy na Lucjusza. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego.

Harry okręcił się dookoła własnej osi i ruszył w dół korytarza. Tom chciał iść za nim, ale Malfoy zatrzymał go.

-Musi poznać otoczenie. Jeśli będzie chciał towarzystwo to cię zawoła.- Podejrzewał, że poszedł zbadać teren.

-Tam są niebezpieczne rzeczy.- Zaprotestował Tom martwiąc się o chłopaka. Zachowywał się jak pięciolatek.

-Będzie wiedział.- widząc jak Tom stara się ukryć swoja dezorientacje udał, ze tłumaczy to głowie rodu Lestrange.-Jeśli nie rozróżnia willi i hobita, to musimy być bardzo blisko spokrewnieni. Sądzę, że tak jak ja rozpoznaje aurę przedmiotu.- wyjaśnił krótko.

-Więc, co powiecie na herbatę?- mężczyźni skinęli głowami i ruszyli za gospodarzem do salonu, a potem do okalających dom ogrodów. Podał herbatę na ganku. Lucjusz poczuł jak coś dźgnęło go w nogę. Spojrzał na zaabsorbowanych rozmową towarzyszy. Podniósł obrus i niemal zakrztusił się herbatą.


	5. Chapter 5

-Co hobiciątko tu robi?- Harry pisnął i wyszczerzył się do niego.

-Mi!- jego głowa wynurzyła się spod stołu. Tom i Rudolphus wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Harry sięgnął po ciastko i znów zniknął pod obrusem.

-Muszę to powiedzieć.- Rudolphus zerknął pod obrus, uśmiechając się.- On jest słodziutki. Mogę go zabrać do domu?

-Miii~!- usłyszał radosny pisk. Harry patrzył się na niego błyszczącymi oczami.

-Siadasz z nami?- spytał Tom zaglądając pod stół i od razu zakrył obrus jakby Harry był jadowity. Koszulka chłopaka podwinęła się i zasłaniała już tylko delikatną klatkę piersiową.

-Pójdę go ubrać.- Lucjusz z rozbawieniem obserwował czerwonego na twarzy Toma.- Chodź ze mną hobiciaku.

Harry wylazł z pod stołu na czworaka święcąc swoim zgrabnym tyłkiem. Rudolphus zakrztusił się herbatą i zbliżył się do stanu zapowietrzonego Toma. Lucjusz zaśmiał się. Draco często przed przemianą chodził nieubrany wszędzie. Było to przygotowanie do wyjścia skrzydeł. Zbladł i obrócił się do chłopaka.

-Bolą cię plecy?- spytał zaniepokojony.

-Miiiii.- potwierdził chłopak skinięciem głowy. Lucjusz wziął go na ręce.

-Zmiana planów. Potrzebuje sypialnie, ręczniki i ciepłą wodę.- powiedział spokojnie-Poproście Narcyzę, by przyniosła zestaw do skrzydeł.

-Spoko.- Rudolphus wszedł do salonu i od razu zaczął rozmawiać z jego żoną przez kominek. Tom wydawał polecenia skrzatom i po chwili poinstruował ich, co do pokoju.

Harry udał się razem z Lucjuszem do sypialni. Od razu zrzucił koszulkę kręcąc głową niespokojnie. Na jego plecach były już małe uwypuklenia. Nie mieli dużo czasu. Nie miał pojęcia jak mógł tego nie zauważyć. Przecież zachowywał się podobnie do Draco. Blondyn był już w szkole, bo zaczął się nowy rok szkolny, ale skrzydła nadal wymagały pielęgnacji. Blaise bardzo mu pomagał smarując je codziennie kilkoma maściami.

-Kładź się hobiciątko.- Harry położył się na materacu, a Lucjusz przykrył go do pośladków. Przejechał dłonią po placach chłopaka i wyczuł cztery wyrostki. Dwa wychodziły z łopatek, a druga połowa z miednicy. Wyjął nóż, który nosił przy sobie na wszelki wypadek. Czuł jak chłopak mruczy w poduszkę i piszczy.

Zadrżał, gdy zimny metal dotknął jego skóry. Blondyn ostrożnie zrobił proste nacięcia na jego plecach. Harry jęknął głośno. Kości skrzydeł zaczęły się wydłużać, nie czując już aż takiego oporu ze strony skóry. Rozcięcia ukierunkowały je i zmniejszyły ból. Widział białe kości wyłaniające się powoli z jego pleców. Potem budowały się żebra, które będą utrzymywały ich strukturę.

Na razie skrzydła były tylko kośćmi pokrytymi cienką, półprzezroczystą błoną i śluzem. Nie mogły przecież całe urosnąć w jedną chwilę. Druga około piętnastocentymetrowa para również sterczała sobie spokojnie.

Skrzydła przez noc powinny zacząć rozwijać mięśnie i wzmacniać kości. Rudolphus wszedł do pokoju i podał mu walizkę. Skrzydła wyglądały zdrowo, choć nie były idealne. Żebra prawego górnego skrzydła były lekko wykrzywione na zewnątrz. Lucjusz delikatnie sięgnął do niego i zaczął naprostowywać kości. Wiedział, po piskach chłopaka, że pewnie narusza delikatną błonę.

-Co z nimi?- spytał Rudolphus wchodząc do środka.

-Jest dobrze. Jakbyś mógł przynieść mu eliksir przeciwbólowy.- Lestrange skinął głową.- To nie będzie miła noc.

Po chwili Lucjusz ścierał śluz ze skrzydeł chłopaka. Z jednej strony zabezpieczał skrzydła przy wyjściu, kiedy były bardzo podatne na uszkodzenia, jednak teraz był niepotrzebny i obciążał delikatną strukturę. Tom oczywiście chciał zbadać go samodzielnie.

-Nie dotykaj, jest trujący.- powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz spoglądając na niego spokojnie.

-Skończyłeś już?- spytał, a jego oczy błyszczały podejrzanie. Zupełnie zignorował uwagę willi. Chwycił natychmiast wiadro i pognał do pracowni. Przed schodami jednak został przygwożdżony do podłogi. Spojrzał na siedzącego na jego biodrach uradowanego hobita. Wiaderko z łoskotem wylądowało na podłogę wylewając swoją zawartość.

'Jeszcze tylko kwiatków brakuje.' Harry przytulił się do Toma nie mając nawet zamiaru z niego schodzić. Mężczyzna westchnął. 'Jestem Czarnym Panem, a zachowuję się kurna jak dziewica.'

-Hobiciątko.- Lucjusz podciągnął go do góry. Voldemort z rezygnacją patrzył na rozlany na schodach śluz.- Jest trujący tylko dla chochlików.

-Teraz mi to mówisz?- Tom podniósł siebie i resztki swojej godności z ziemii. Skrzaty zabrały się już raźno do sprzątania.- On jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia!

-To tylko mały hobit, a ty jesteś czarnym panem.- powiedział Rudolfus z chamskim uśmiechem.-Nie będzie nas tu 24 godziny na dobę 7 dni w tygodniu. Zostaniesz z nim SAM.- dodał śmiejąc się opętańczo.

-Debil.- Warknął na niego Tom marszcząc brwi.

-Debil.- usłyszeli pisk Harry'ego. Lestrange rozejrzał się dookoła dopiero po chwili zauważając palec wycelowany prosto w niego.-DEBIL~~!

-Atak słodyczy.- powiedział Tom, krzywiąc się lekko. Skrzydła chłopaka trzepotały radośnie. Lucjusz przyjrzał się im dokładnie i sprawdził stan kości. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Mięśnie były na swoim miejscu gotowe do lotu. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Dla niego to było niemożliwe.

Podszedł do niego i wziął go na ręce. Ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu chłopaka położył go z powrotem na łóżku i zaczął dokładnie sprawdzać rozkład kości i mięśni. Poza tym skrzywieniem, które naprawił, wszystko było w porządku.

Lucjusz pogładził go i pomógł złożyć skrzydła przy plecach. Musiał również przyznać, że były one imponujące. Pokrywały je delikatne pióra, które były śnieżnobiałe, ale w słońcu mieniły się różnymi kolorami. Większa para składając się, chowała tę mniejszą chroniąc ją przed uszkodzeniem.

Tom nie wiedział czy zajmowanie się chłopakiem będzie zabawne czy przerażające.


End file.
